spider man vs electrico
by kingofwhales
Summary: spider man must stop electro and save city from evil electricity man
1. Chapter 1

I have a new and its story called this

The amazig spider man

The amazig spider man was swigig through new York city like a spider when he heard his girlfriend mary jane watsun was screaming like a crazy guy. "what is mary jane?" said amazing spider man who was also peter parker so he knew her. but it wasn't actually mary jw it was gwen stacy other girl. she was being mugged by a mugger. She got out her peppy spray but the mugger swated its away and smacked her in the face. spider man was mad at this and shot webs fromed hand and webbed the mugger that up. gewn stacy laughed and said "peter paker you have saved me a bunches of times maybe one day I save you".

the amazing spider man just laughed. But then the electro attack them and spider man had to dodge out of the way with a spin. "hello spider man" laughed electro. "oh noit is electro what is your evil plan now?" said spider man with trademark qwips. "I will steal all electric in the cities everywhere laughed electro and he flew to the power station. "quick we gotta stop him" said gwen.

spider man quickly changed into spider man and zipped along on his web sped to power plant and said "electro I am here to stops you" but he was attacked with electric and spider man had to dodged. spider man shot many webs at him and the webs got on him and got him caught with webbing. "oh noe I is caught" spider amn laughed and went to call police. but then electro got out and went to power station and sucked up all the electricity and stole it and the city was dark. "Oh noe what are we gonna do?" "we mut get a spider slayer like from the first movie and make it a electric slayer" said spider man. so they did. they went to spider slayer lab and get a one. "can you reprogram it? said spider man hope. "yeh" said gwen and she sharted to but was intrpted by electro who learned aout plan and wanted to stop it and went to spider slayer labs to stop spider man and gwenn from reprograming the spider slayer. "now I will stop you from spider slayer and you will die and he just cudnt stop laughing wich gave spidey time to shoot webs at him and in his eyes and he fell on the lava that the metal came out of and started to burn up but then he got out with flying.

Peter parker I will ends you and he got SO mad" and laughed with eviling triumph.

Oh no what will happen to heroes gwen stacy(less hero) and spider man(more hero)


	2. spider slayer finish by gwenn

spider man vs electro

as spiders man was swingig through city look for electrod he was zapps with electric and he screams with pained. "you have been electriced and ow I willed finish yous" said electrio meanly and spider man shot webs at him and webbed him upped and capturd him. "ah ha I haves gotten you now" but he didn't because just then electro electriced the web and exploded it off and just then spider man was gonna to die but gwenstacy appeared with water guns. "maybe you can soak up bullet but water is you what cant handle it".

the watered sizzled him and he was almost dead but before she could fully he was back and alve again because she had runs out of all her the water. But his was weak and she took out a real guns from her father who was a police and she shots him many times in the face and he was nearly dead but he saw an electric thing and blew its u and nearly kills gwenn but she dogded out of ways. "wow gee thanks gwenn i didn't expect his to be so power". "yes" agreed gwens. "how goes your spider slayer goig?

"oh yes come took a look" and they went to there place with spider slayer and it was looked very cool with shiny crome part and metals all over it body. It had 10 eye with laser sensor and bombs and missiles. it also had machine guns everywhere. it had a jetspack and a web shoter like spiderman but bigger and shiner. It was paint red also and said modul 1990 on it. "oh wow cool" said spidermanb. Just thene it was saw a crooks. "stop you crooks" said the spider slayers and then he took one of rocket launcher and launched 1 rocket at them and shot many rockets more at them after the one rocket. The criminals were dead before death even kills them which is quick. "nice cool job gwenn let's us go kill an electro go" laughed spider man menacingly and gwenn was worry. Part 2 soon


End file.
